Clinical case studies of unusual interest and clinically related research are being conducted on a variety of dentally related subjects. Research techniques being utilized include chart and literature reviews and evaluation of various therapeutic regimens. Studies are underway in Reiger's syndrome, Albright's hereditary osteodystrophy (AHO), Job's syndrome, acquired immune deficiency syndrome (AIDS), mucopolysaccharidoses, oral health care for oncology patients, head and neck radiation, herpes simplex stomatitis, small-cell osteosarcoma and human papilloma virus DNA in oral lesions.